


[Podfic] The Star-crossed Series

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Star-crossed [14]
Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, Dream Sex, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Redemption, Reincarnation, Revenge, Rimming, Shakespearean style language, Time Travel, dream husbands, rimming circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross-over fic that includes homicidal dream lovers, once-bad men seeking redemption, Richard III and Khan Noonien Singh reincarnated as John Watson and Sherlock Holmes, and a LOT of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Star-crossed Series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Well Met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238837) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> So, dear listeners, we come to the end of our journey in the Star-crossed universe. Grateful thanks, as always, to the frankly fabulous [221b_hound](http://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound), for allowing me to be part of this gorgeous creation in my own small way. Thanks also to the immensely talented [Hamstermoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon) for supplying the artwork for the podbook. Do go and check out her other art!

  
[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/lB37AVTBfsfbJ8_yOIPO9tMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

The Star-crossed Series (m4b) - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pjp1v5jnq498391/The_Star-crossed_Series.m4b)  



End file.
